User talk:Samus Fan101
Welcome to Wikitroid! Samus Fan101, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Warning The image Image:Light suit.jpg, which you recently uploaded, lacks copyright information. If you do not add the necessary copyright tag, it will be deleted. Please note that if you fail to add copyright tags to every image you upload, they will be deleted and you may be banned from editing. For more information, please see the images policy. If you have any questions, feel free to ask on my talk page or to . --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Images Hi, I just wanted to say that the images you uploaded recently are really good quality and thanks for uploading them. Usually i'm the guy around here who uploads most images so you might be new competition! Nah just kidding, anyway when you put images on pages, a good idea is to click the Preveiw button so you can see how large an image is. If its too big and you save changes, admins like Fastlizard here will revert your edits because they mess up the page. To make the image smaller you need to say how many pixels it should be. Images that are not in galleries or the main page picture should usually be about 200 - 300 pixels large. e.g. here an image say: Image:Corrupted Gandrayda|frame| this means that it is full size. To make it smaller replace the word "frame" with "thumb", then after thumb write 250px which will make it 250 pixels large. So it would look like this. Image: Corrupted Gandrayda|thumb|250px - If you need any other help with images come talk to me on my talk page. Sorry for bothering you about this if you already knew it. Phew. Better go find some more images. Hellkaiserryo12 21:43, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Warning Be careful to not participate in edit warring like you have recently in the Gandrayda article. If you do not approve of content in an article, and the edit you perform is reverted later by another user, do not simply revert the article back to your version! At the very least, if you truly believe that your article version is better, then tell why you're changing it in the edit summary. However, it is always best to discuss edits which are conflicting or controversial between users on the article's talk page. Please read this carefully, because continuing to participate in edit warring will result with you being blocked. On a side note, I reverted your edits to the Gandrayda article because the image infobox is meant to aid the formatting for the page, making everything "fit together" more swimmingly, if you will. Please visit my talk page if you have any questions. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Samusiscool's user page and other issues Please do not change other users' pages unless they contain rude content. Do not correct grammar mistakes either, it is not fair. The user pages are there for the owners not for other users to edit. Changing a list of his favourite charachters was innapropriate, did you do so because it contained non-metroid info? If so then that was silly, mentioning other topics is allowed in user pages. I am also concerned about your recent edits and uploads. I asked you to scale images down when adding them to articles, so far you have not done this frequently. Also the articles Corrupted bounty hunters and Underwater are being considered for deletion, please check other articles for information which already covers the topic before creating new pages. Also copying and pasting information into articles from others is frowned upon, because it shows that you are bringing no new information. Please bear this in mind when editing and so on. Please preview your edits before saving, it can seem a chore, but try to do it as often as possible. Hellkaiserryo12 18:56, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Continuation Just to let you know, everything that Hellkaiserryo12 has said here is correct. It is highly inappropriate to edit another user's userpage, unless with direct permission from the owner. In the case that inappropriate content is present on the userpage, (which in this case, there was none,) it would usually be up to an administrator (mainly myself, or one of the others,) to remove the content. Since you seemed to do this with a personal agenda, adding content that you desired, I will give you another warning. On a side note, I need to discuss with you three things. * has been deleted. I deemed it unnecessary to have as an uploaded video, because it cannot be used to contribute to an article. It is still possible to hotlink the image using its serial code, found in the Youtube url of the video. ::Example: CODE * Wikitroid:Articles for deletion/Underwater|Underwater is being considered for deletion. Please discuss at the link I have provided. * Corrupted bounty hunters is being considered for deletion. Please discuss at the link I have provided. Please keep in mind that no user has any personal grudge against you, but we all just want what is best for this wiki. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:02, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Blocked } Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) |} Additional Information Apparently, you cannot follow rules. Thus, you have been blocked for one week. Hopefully, this will teach you that rules on the wiki are meant to be followed, especially the images policy. And now, for specifics. I have already warned you to correctly license the image you uploaded. These images you recently uploaded were ALL in violation of the very policy you were warned to read: *Image:Quadtroid.gif - Missing copyright tag, deleted *Image:Corrupted Ghor.jpg - Incorrect copyright tag, correct tag inserted *Image:GFS Olympus.jpg - Incorrect copyright tag, correct tag inserted *Image:Samus Underwater.jpg - Missing copyright tag, deleted (note: images are expected to be high quality, meaning professional screenshots, not things you snap off your CRT monitor with a digital camera without editing them) *Image:Brinstar Melee.jpg - Missing copyright tag, correct tag inserted (another note: this was a duplicate of another image, which existed at the time you uploaded this one) You should be aware that all of these copyright violations put you at legal risk, for you are in violation of United States and international copyright law! In the strictest technical sense, you could be arrested or sued for what amounts to not following the rules! While this is unlikely to happen, it is still serious. It's not only a wiki policy you violated, but you also broke a real law that has real world consequences. As a side note, try not to upload poor-quality screenshots, no matter how much they are needed. The picture Samus Underwater.jpg is a perfect example. It was obviously taken by a digital camera (at a bad angle to the screen, too) and not modified to remove the distortions caused by a CRT. If you want to use this method of taking screenshots, use a flat-screen TV (preferably an LCD or a plasma) and use a program like Adobe Photoshop or the GIMP to correct the white balance. In addition, you should use a tripod to position the camera at a precise 90 degree angle to the screen and exactly at the center of the screen. You should crop out all unnecessary parts of the image, such as the screen's edge and stuff around the screen. Secondly, Image:Brinstar Melee.jpg was uploaded as a duplicate of another now-deleted image. That's duplicate as in exactly-the-same-down-to-the-pixel-count. This is a no-no. If you want to rename an image by reuploading it, tag the original image with a speedy deletion tag so the admins know to delete it in favor of the better named new version. Please read the image policy in its entirety. Please remember that future policy violations incur stiffer blocks, up to indefinite blocks that never expire. If you have any questions, or wish to contest your block, you may ask below (on your talk page) or you may . --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Wow! wow. i have petty much the same story with metroid as you do but with a few variations. metroid prime 3 was awesome but i wish there was some way to save randus. i too have come up with 2 bounty hunters. one of which is evil. (from metroid prime hunters i know there are evil ones)